sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle White
Name: Michelle White Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Reading, writing, working on the school newspaper, activism, anti-bullying committee, reality TV, superhero media, playing the flute, singing, musicals. Appearance: '''Michelle is very small for her age, standing at 5’2” and weighing 112 pounds. She has a rectangular figure, and due to her low initial weight has very little body fat. She is Caucasian, and due to time spent indoors is fairly pale. Her face is round, and features on it include light brown eyes, thin lips, and a button nose. Due to far-sighted vision, Michelle wears black-rimmed glasses, always keeping them on her person unless they could get damaged or if she doesn’t need them. Her hair is also brown in colour, and although it goes down to the middle of her neck, it is almost always tied up in a high ponytail, with the only exceptions for this being during formal occasions. Due to the way that her hair is tied back, her forehead can be freely seen, and traces of acne are also visible on the bridge between her hair and forehead. In terms of what she wears outside of school or on a mufti day, Michelle is very unfocused in wearing a particular style for herself. Typically, when shopping for clothes with family or friends, she tends to see things that she likes the look of, and buys them on impulse without thinking of how they fit with her other items of clothing. As such, her clothing is very mix and match, with Michelle normally putting on whatever works best for her for a particular day and then staying with those clothes for the rest of the week. On the day that she was taken, Michelle was wearing full school uniform, wearing a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt, a striped green and blue tie, a forest green blazer, a grey knee-length skirt, white socks and black shoes. She was also wearing a blue wristwatch on her right arm. '''Biography: Michelle Amanda White was born on the 16th of December, 2009, to parents Sarah and Michael White. The two had both met each other while both were serving in the army, and their work as army mechanics brought them closer to one another and eventually made them fall in love. After their time in the army had ended, they moved into Bellington, Sarah’s hometown, and married, with Michelle being the couple’s first child. The Whites are an upper middle class family, and due to Michael’s job as an accountant working for a local criminal lawyer and Sarah’s job as a car repairwoman, the Whites have enough money to take care of themselves and their two children - Michelle and Peacock, a boy born five years after Michelle - while having enough money to spare on buying luxuries for themselves and their kids. Michelle has a profound respect for her parents, and cares about them deeply, thinking of them as responsible for her being who she is now and because of their efforts to do the best for her. In addition, Michelle likes her brother, and although they don't consider each other particularly close, the two still have a very friendly relationship with one another, sharing a love of both books and superhero media. As a child, Michelle loved to learn. During primary school, Michelle was often always one of the first children to put their hands up when a question was asked in class, and for the most part participated in class activities with gusto. It was around this point where Michelle, helped by her father reading fantasy novels to her every night before she slept, learned how to read, and due to the extensive amount of books available at the school library Michelle began to fuel what turned out to be a life-long passion in reading - with her currently liking Young Adult books in particular due to the relationships between their characters and the nature of their writing appealing to her. Every day, instead of playing with the other kids during lunchtimes, she would often try to find a tree or a table to sit on and read whatever book she was trying to go through. Because of this isolation, and due to being seen as a teacher's pet in class, Michelle did not have very many friends during this stage, although she didn’t mind this, genuinely liking to read and preferring to do that rather than spend time with the other people in her school. One person, however, was an exception to this. Anvi Parkeh - a girl Michelle had initially met when the two had been paired together for an activity at the school library - was a friend of Michelle’s during primary school, and through several years and through the transition from primary to high school remains as Michelle’s best and closest friend. During this time period, Michelle was often driven to school by her parents, with her father often having the classical music station on in his car. Due to this, Michelle often got to hear many different instruments, and although her music tastes changed to more contemporary genres, she still has an appreciation for the classical style and for the instruments typically used in them. In particular, Michelle liked the flute for its light, airy sound, and wanted to one day be able to play it for herself. On her seventh birthday, Michelle got her wish, as her parents both bought her the instrument and enrolled her into lessons for it, with her quickly learning the basics and entering the grade system at a conservatorium. To this day, Michelle still enjoys playing the flute - both because she still enjoys the sound of the instrument and because it allows her to be in Saint Editha's concert band, a group that she is ingrained with and a group that has given her many opportunities to do things that she likes. In addition, mid-primary school was the point in which Michelle began to become enamoured with singing. Her mother, when working around the house, often used to sing whatever songs were in her head as she did so, and this was a trait that eventually passed itself on to Michelle when she discovered her mother's CD collection and began to listen to it for herself. The genre of contemporary pop appealed to Michelle, and frequently tended to get in her head. When she saw and heard what her mother did when she had those same songs in her head, Michelle took after her example, and began to sing in accordance to whatever was stuck in her head. Although Michelle has received no formal vocal training, and is limited by her own vocal range, she still enjoys the feeling of singing, and both sings whatever's in her head to herself whenever she's bored or not doing anything and is a part of the school's vocal ensemble - a group she likes for the same reasons she likes being in the concert band. Later on within primary school, around fourth to fifth grade, Michelle began to wish to pursue writing as a career. Due to time frequently spent reading, Michelle became particularly fond of the authors that had created her favourite books, and sought to follow their path in life. To this end, she attempted to start writing and think up of stories, and although her age and prepubescent state of mind generally resulted in fairly amateurish writings, she kept creating, and by high school became what she saw as a fairly competent writer, having gotten over previous pratfalls and being able to create stories and fanfiction that she and the majority of the people on the internet she shows her workings to like. Ideally, Michelle wants to be a professional writer when she grows up, viewing this as a dream that she wants to try and properly achieve, although her attempts at writing proper novels in order to send to a publisher have not resulted in completion as of yet. At this point, Michelle moved on from primary school into Saint Editha Academy, and this new environment significantly expanded Michelle's social circle. Although initially Michelle spent lunchtimes reading by herself and marvelling the school library, social opportunities put upon her by school camps and concert band resulted in Michelle talking to more people, and eventually making her more outgoing to her other classmates. Despite this, and despite her best attempts at talking to others, her lack of social interaction during primary school had, and still has given her issues with social situations. As she had not entered in many conversations before this point, and had not had to speak much, Michelle struggles with quick processing and with starting conversations, meaning that outside of her core group, Michelle tends to come off as awkwardly quiet or tends to speak too much. Within her group of friends, though - the group of girls in her school with more nerdy hobbies - she is comfortable with conversation, and although she can still sometimes speak too much she is much better with conversation within the group than outside of it. One venture that Michelle actively participates in in high school - and one that forms a notable part of her reception and reputation within Saint Editha - is her role as the reporter and head writer for the school newspaper. Wanting to expand her writing credentials and wanting to give herself more opportunities to write, Michelle decided - after getting inspiration from a YA novel she liked - to form the Saint Editha Telegraph, or S.E.T. This fortnightly school newspaper, primarily worked on by her and her friends, in addition to other people around the school who want to showcase their artistic talents - primarily works as both a semi-official school newsletter and as a place for students to share things that they've made, having newspaper style reports on recent happenings and upcoming events in the school and allowing for free submissions for any type of short story, drawing, or other piece of art that is suitable for publication within the newspaper. In addition to writing both articles and short stories, Michelle - despite her socially awkward temperament - works as a reporter for the magazine, conducting interviews with both other students and faculty members in order to add to articles about school events. Although this was difficult for her at first, adhering to a strict set of questions and having a focus on a more casual tone has helped her, and Michelle partially views the interviews as a way to help herself learn to talk to people better, using them to help focus on what she perceives as her flaws and try to iron them out, slightly. In addition, another extracurricular outing that helps to define Michelle, and another one that shapes her reputation in the school, is her role in both the activism clubs and the anti-bullying committee. Ever since Anvi dragged Michelle to one of the activism clubs around the school, Michelle has become aware of and has become passionately supportive of many left-wing political and social issues, most importantly the rights of women, people in third world countries and those of LGBT+ people. To her, she views the idea that supporting those who receive discrimination and disadvantage from others is the naturally morally right thing to do, and doesn't properly get the viewpoint of those who abuse or refuse to help others. As such, she tries to help by participating in events proposed by the activism and social justice clubs, and signs online petitions in order to try and show her support. Although she did participate in a protest once in year 11, she elected to not participate in further events, finding the atmosphere hostile and overcoming. In addition, this sense of justice that emerged via Michelle's outings to the activism and social justice clubs in her school also extended to her general attitude, and her views of the social climate of her school. Although Michelle had not been bullied much herself, her new outlook allowed her to see the struggles of those who were being bullied themselves, and she decided that she was actively going to try and stop the bullying of those she considers friends. To do as such, Michelle joined the anti-bullying committee, and in the activities of such helps a great deal, helping to produce posters and actively participating in group discussions. In addition, out on the school grounds, Michelle tends to not take the role of bystander when she witnesses bullying, and tends to move in and actively stand up for those who are being bullied, confronting the bully and trying to make sure they faced repercussive punishment for their actions. As such, this effects Michelle's reputation within the school; to those who typically suffer from bullying, Michelle can be seen as a close friend who is willing to support them and stick up for them. To those who actively bully others, or those that actively support the people who bully others, Michelle can be seen as an annoying teacher's pet who sticks their nose where she doesn't belong, a trait that can be amplified by Michelle's personality and social skills. Although Michelle's attempts at confronting bullies result in their actions being directed towards her, she doesn't mind these, and just views them as difficulties in her steps to try and redeem them, with Michelle believing that everyone is capable of changing for the better and becoming a good person, no matter what they do or have done. Michelle, despite her self-mocking treatment regarding her hobbies, is very nerdy. In addition to reading, she likes being on the internet and writing, both for her blog and for fanfiction she publishes on various websites. One of her outlets for blogging and fanfiction is for Reality TV, with her liking particular shows because of the treatment of its contestants as realistic and due to the trashy nature of what happens, with her in particular liking both Big Brother and shows produced by Gordon Ramsay. In addition, Michelle adores superhero media, both because of the presentation and tone - the attitude of the characters and their moral standing matching Michelle's own - and due to the banter between characters appealing to Michelle's sense of humour. Although Michelle does not have a large audience for her blogging and fanfiction, she still has a dedicated group of people following her, largely consisting of friends and fellow fans of the shows and other works of fiction she writes about. The last hobby Michelle has picked up - although one hobby she follows with as much passion as the others - is musicals, particularly those from the West End. When Michelle's grandmother died, and while the house was being cleared out, Michelle found her grandmother's old collection of records and CDs for old musicals - which although were primarily from the West End, included ones that had been imported from the U.S before the tensions between the U.S and the U.K became too great, these musicals being Guys and Dolls, Anything Goes, and South Pacific. Intrigued by what these were, Michelle took this collection home, and began to listen to them, growing to become passionate towards them due to their stories and the songs within appealing to her taste - the songs she hums and sings while doing nothing else typically now originating from whatever musical she's happening to like right now. Her favourite musicals include the works of Andrew Lloyd-Webber, Les Miserables, and Chess, a musical that although significantly changed to be significantly more anti-American, still intrigues Michelle due to its songs, and the moral ambiguity of its characters. Although she tries to talk about the musicals she likes as much as possible, she tends to mostly talk and write about popular British works, knowing that proclaiming her liking of American musicals would come off awkwardly to her British audience. Personality wise, Michelle is chipper - a trait that she can't really think of the origin of, with her just knowing that she's had a generally positive outlook for all her life - and energetic, sometimes to the point of hyperactivity - a trait that came from her initial social awkwardness, with her often just tending to spill out whatever's in her head that she wants to say. Her escapades in the activism and anti-bullying committees have resulted in her gaining a strong sense of justice, and have resulted in her trying to treat the people around her as nicely as possible, believing that that's a part of being a good human being and not understanding how she could possibly act otherwise. Although Michelle for the most part believes she is straight, she has been and has acknowledged attraction to other girls in her cohort, often noticing the physical beauty of other classmates and having an outright crush on one of her female friends for a particularly long time period - an attraction that Michelle held and kept secret until that friend said that she was straight, causing Michelle to realize that a relationship between the two would be impossible and causing her to move on. Right now, Michelle does not have any romantic attraction to anyone in her cohort, and is waiting until after school finishes to properly consider the idea of getting into a relationship with another person. Academically, Michelle excels. Due to a natural love of learning and due to a rigorous study habit, Michelle gets high grades, typically getting As and Bs with the occasional C in any subject she has more difficulty naturally understanding. Her best subject by far is English, liking to read and write and finding looking for meaning and techniques used in text to be fairly easy to do. Her worst subject is Economics, with the complex and high amount of material being hard for Michelle to properly understand ultimately resulting in her occasionally forgetting concepts within in-class tests and assessments. Socially, Michelle has a fairly large circle, and although she finds her main group to be the more nerdy girls of the school, she has friends all across the social stratosphere, and attempts to get along with everyone she meets and talks to. This also includes people she considers bullies when they're not actively picking on someone else, in an attempt to show them forgiveness and try to use her own forgiveness to attempt to convince them to turn over a new leaf. However, her behaviour on the playground in regards to stopping bullies has soured some of these people on her, and oftentimes they simply don't want to talk to her when she attempts to interact with them, something that bothers Michelle deeply. Once she graduates from Saint Editha, Michelle intends on pursuing a Creative Arts degree at the highest-quality University that will accept her. She intends to use this degree to pursue jobs in a writing field, ideally wanting to be an author but being willing to compromise if there are other jobs that will allow her to do what she likes, with current ideas in her head including being a librarian or being a newspaper reporter, the latter of which owing to her previous experience in both writing and reporting. Advantages: Michelle, due to her social nature, has a lot of friends and acquaintances within Saint Editha Academy, which will mean that attaining allies for both the short and long term of the game will be fairly easy for Michelle to do. In addition, her experiences as an interviewer for the school newspaper will allow her to talk to people better, allowing her to probe for information and get whatever she needs to know from the people she happens to be talking to. Disadvantages: Michelle is very physically scrawny, and does not possess much muscle, which can result in an issue if she happens to get in a fight with one of her stronger classmates. In addition, Michelle possesses a strong sense of justice, and will not stand for the bullying or mistreatment of any of her classmates, an outlook which has given her longstanding enemies in terms of the bullies at her school, who might not be inclined to work with her or might be inclined to make her a target come the beginning of the game. Designated Number: Female Student #1 --- Designated Weapon: Ghillie Suit Conclusion: She is the very model of a nerdy non-American She's studied up on activists and matters quite contrarian She's quite good at news scoops (for a given state of quality) As well as fanfics (judging us folks on equality) Her friendship groups are both open and egalitarian She is the very model of a dead meat non-American! The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Yugikun '''Kills: 'Morton Bishop 'Killed By: 'Pippa Andolini 'Collected Weapons: '''Ghillie Suit (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Ashley Pontecorvo, Morton Bishop, Kian Banks 'Enemies: 'Pippa Andolini 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Michelle, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Commie Newspapers Program V3: *Yankee Punks Fuck Off *Morton's Fork *Hiding From The Truth *Nobody's Side *Hiding From The Truth (Second visit to thread) *Anthem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michelle White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters